Lelouch and C C's Truth or Dare Game
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch asks C. C. to play a truth or dare game with him.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge did a somersault to get to the living room. He sat next to C. C. on the couch and said, "Good evening."

C. C. replied, "It's morning."

Lelouch said, "Whatever."

C. C. replied, "You just woke up so you should of known that it's morning time."

Lelouch didn't want to talk about his ability to guess time incorrectly anymore so he asked, "Do you have any plans today?"

C. C. answered, "No."

Lelouch replied, "Excellent. I have a great idea."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch noticed C. C.'s lack of excitement so he said, "You should have a better reaction than that my dear. You should be dancing around with excitement while waiting for hear my idea."

C. C. jokingly danced around while asking, "What's your idea?"

Lelouch said, "Lets play truth or dare."

C. C. raised her eyebrows and said, "You're one of the most successful anti-heroes in the world and the coolest, handsomest guy in the world and your big plan for today is to play truth or dare?"

Lelouch replied, "It sounds like you pointed out my best qualities in an attempt to make my plan sound bad."

C. C. smiled and said, "I do have fun pointing out how terrible most of your plans are."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the prince of great plans."

C. C. replied, "I'll play the silly game."

Lelouch said, "Okay."

C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch sounded brave while saying, "Dare."

C. C. had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "I dare you to brush your teeth."

Lelouch asked, "What kind of a dare is that?"

C. C. answered, "You haven't brushed your teeth in a month."

Lelouch asked, "How do you know that? Do you watch me when I'm pretending to use my toothbrush?"

C. C. said, "Yes."

Lelouch looked grumpy while saying, "You're already turning this game into a health lesson."

C. C. replied, "Sorry, but I care about you."

Lelouch angrily walked up to his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. A few minutes he returned to the living room and said, "That was a bland experience. Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Truth."

Lelouch had a proud smile on his face while asking, "Do you think I'm the most charming, amazing, talented, and hippest person that you've ever met?"

C. C. said, "Of course. I tell you that constantly. I just don't say it in such a corny way." Lelouch frowned. C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch said, "Truth."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you became afraid of my dares."

Lelouch said, "I was worried that you'd dare me to clean the kitchen."

C. C. replied, "Considering you make five messes in there on accident per day I've learned to never ask you to clean that place."

Lelouch said, "Go ahead and ask any question you want."

C. C. thought of a question, but she paused and said, "It might be too awkward to ask you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Truth or dare games are supposed to be uncomfortable. Ask the question you were thinking about."

C. C. asked, "Have you ever thought about proposing to me?"

Lelouch asked, "Why would you ask such a personal thing?"

C. C. said, "You told me to ask uncomfortable questions."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Lelouch answered, "I've had fleeting thoughts about it."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad that you've thought about it."

Lelouch asked, "Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Truth."

Lelouch decided to reuse the question that C. C. asked him. He asked, "Have you ever thought about you and I getting married?"

C. C. answered, "Of course. I think about it all the time. I've had so many great dreams about it." C. C. blushed and said, "You tricked me into saying too much."

Lelouch said, "That means I'm playing the game well."

C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch wanted to seem brave so he said, "Dare."

C. C. replied, "I dare you to hug me."

Lelouch said, "Wow. What an easy dare. You don't have the guts to beat me at this game."

C. C. replied, "Don't get so confident, until you've heard the details."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "I dare you to hug me and not stop, until I tell you to."

Lelouch replied, "Fine." Lelouch hugged C. C. A minute later Lelouch asked, "Can I let go yet?"

C. C. said, "No. This is too comfy. Go ahead and ask me if I want truth or dare."

Lelouch asked, "Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Truth."

Lelouch responded, "Come on C. C. You should at least accept a few dares."

C. C. said, "Okay. I pick dare."

Lelouch replied, "I dare you to let me stop hugging you."

C. C. said, "Okay." Lelouch stopped hugging her. C. C. said, "That was a sneaky way of ending the dare I gave you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the best at playing this game."

C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch said, "Truth."

C. C. asked, "Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"

Lelouch said, "I guess."

C. C. replied, "I was hoping for a better answer than that."

Lelouch said, "No offense, but your questions are really sweet and I'm not digging that."

C. C. asked, "What kind of questions were you expecting?"

Lelouch said, "You can only ask one question at a time." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch asked, "Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Truth."

Lelouch asked, "What did you think of me when you first met you?"

C. C. said, "I had mix feelings about you."

Lelouch replied, "Hey."

C. C. said, "We were both jerks back then. When I first met you I instantly got tired of your ego and how you brought up Tony Jay in every conversation we had. However I thought you were unique and had a lot of potential."

Lelouch said, "Tony Jay was the best actor of his generation."

C. C. replied, "Fair enough."

C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch said, "Dare."

C. C. replied, "I dare you to brush your hair."

Lelouch said, "Come on! My hair is so lovely that it takes an hour to brush."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "Stop making excuses. You haven't brushed your hair in months."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay." Lelouch pranced to the bathroom and spent forty five minutes brushing his hair. After he was done brushing Lelouch walked back to the living room and asked, "How do I look?"

C. C. was so impressed by how good Lelouch's hair was that it took her forty five seconds to answer. She said, "It looks eloquent."

Lelouch asked, "Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Dare."

Lelouch replied, "I dare you to go a day without eating pizza."

C. C. said, "Your dares are getting too harsh."

Lelouch replied, "Truth or dare is meant to be harsh."

C. C. asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lelouch said, "Dare."

C. C. replied, "I dare you to close your eyes and kiss me."

Lelouch asked, "But if I can't see you how will I find your lips?"

C. C. said, "I'm sitting next to you so I don't think it'll be that hard sweetie."

Lelouch closed his eyes. Even though C. C. was next to him Lelouch struggled to sense where she was at when his eyes were closed. He moved around the room and bumped into the TV. He thought that C. C. was the TV so he kissed it.

C. C. said, Um, open your eyes."

Lelouch asked, "What happened?"

C. C. answered, "You accidentally kissed the TV."

Lelouch responded, "Oh no."

C. C. jokingly said, "I know that you love TV, but try to remember that you're dating me, not the TV."

Lelouch asked, "Truth or dare?"

C. C. said, "Dare."

Lelouch replied, "I dare you to find me after you hide."

C. C. asked, "Are you combining truth or dare with hide and seek?"

Lelouch said, "I sure am. It's a crossover. Count to five hundred."

C. C. replied, "That's a lot of numbers."

Lelouch said, "It takes me a long time to find a good hiding spot." C. C. started counting. Lelouch spent a few minutes looking for a hiding spot.

After C. C. stopped counting she started looking around the house for Lelouch. C. C. looked in the bathroom. She saw lots of water and soap stains on the walls, but she didn't see Lelouch. C. C. went to the kitchen. She saw several messes and tons of stuff on the floor, but Lelouch wasn't there.

C. C. went into Lelouch's room. She looked around and saw that Lelouch was on his bed. Lelouch was planning on hiding under the bed, but he fell asleep. Lelouch had been so busy the past few months with the Black Knights that C. C. thought that she should let Lelouch sleep. She whispered, "I dare you to have a lovely nap my love. Thank you for the game. It was eccentric, but fun." C. C. gently held hands with Lelouch while falling asleep.


End file.
